


Nothing Good Happens at 2 am, Except You

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of Tommy ignoring him, Oliver has had enough. When he finally confronts him, Tommy confesses something that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Happens at 2 am, Except You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightkeepyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday present for nightkeepyr. I hope you like it. Thank you to acheaptrickandacheesyoneline for the betaing. 
> 
> For everyone else, this is a Tommy/Oliver fic with background Olicity. It's smutty, very smutty. 
> 
> Let me know what you think either here or find me on [tumblr ](http://lynslogic.tumblr.com/)

Tommy groaned as he stumbled to the door. Who the hell was here at 2am? The doorbell rang again as he tripped over a shoe.

“Hang on!” he yelled, kicking the shoe out of his way. “I’m coming!”

Reaching the door, Tommy peered through the peephole and saw Oliver leaning against the door.

“Ollie?” he questioned opening the door quickly. “What’s wrong? Is it Felicity? Thea?”

“They’re fine, Tommy. Everyone is fine,” Oliver answered, pushing past him into his living room.

Relief flowed through him, followed quickly by confusion and anger. “What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night then?” Tommy asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest in annoyance.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Oliver said simply as he sat on Tommy’s couch.

“So, what?” Tommy deflected. “You thought you would just show up in the middle of the night?”

Oliver shrugged, “Seemed like the best plan since you won’t answer my calls or texts.”

Tommy flushed. He should have known that avoiding Oliver wouldn’t work. The man was like a dog with a bone. He just wouldn’t let go. Trying to keep some distance between them, Tommy sat down heavily on the opposite end of the couch. “Can we not do this now?” he asked tiredly. “It’s the middle of the night.”

Oliver snorted. “If you think I’m going to leave just to have my best friend ignore for another week, you obviously don’t know me very well.”

Tommy ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. “It’s nothing, Oliver. I’m just working through some things and needed some space. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“Goddamnit, can you just talk to me? Tell me what’s going on so I can help!” Oliver exclaimed, frustration ringing through his voice.

Tommy shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?” Oliver demanded.

Tommy looked up into the bright blue eyes of the man that he’d know practically since birth shining with determination, frustration and worry. “Because the second I tell you, everything that we have now is going to come crashing down around us. I can’t do that to you. To us.”

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise at his friend’s words. He scooted closer and grabbed Tommy’s hand. “Hey, there is nothing in this world that can change us. You and me? We’re good no matter what.”

Tommy let out a humorless laugh and yanked his hand from Oliver’s, not noticing the look of hurt on his face. “Not after this. You’ll hate me.” Tommy went to stand, needing more distance, but was stopped by Oliver grabbing his face and looking into his eyes.

“There is nothing, NOTHING, that can make me hate you, Tommy. Just tell me what the hell is going on!”

Reaching up, Tommy gripped Oliver’s wrists in his hands, but instead of pulling them off his face, he squeezed and then just...lunged, pressing his mouth to Oliver’s in a fast, yet incredibly hot kiss. For one glittering moment, Tommy poured all his pent-up feelings into his kiss, trying to tell Oliver everything without words. Pulling back, Tommy fully expected to see shock and disgust all over Oliver’s face, instead Oliver’s eyes opened slowly and just stared at him.

Finally Tommy couldn’t stand it anymore. “Would you fucking say something?” he whispered heatedly, his face just inches away from Oliver’s.

“I was waiting for you to explain,” Oliver said softly, still not pulling away. “As awesome as that was, I’m still a little confused.”

Pulling Oliver’s hands from his face, Tommy leaned back and took a deep breath. “Isn’t it obvious? I have feeling for you.”

Oliver nodded. “Okay.”

Tommy gaped at him. “Okay? That’s it?” he asked incredulously. “I tell you that I have feeling for you, that I’m attracted to you and you just say okay?“

"What do you want me to say, Tommy?” Oliver asked. “Did you think that I would be repulsed and run out of here. Never want to see you again?”

“Yes! Why do you think I’ve been avoiding you?”

“Then you’re an idiot, Tommy Merlyn,” Oliver told him seriously, hurt covering his face. “How could you think so little of me?” Tommy tried to interrupt, needing to let Oliver know that it wasn’t about him, but about Tommy’s own fears of chasing him away, but Oliver wasn’t having it. Releasing Tommy’s face, Oliver stepped back and started pacing in agitation. “What do you take me for, Merlyn? Some kind of idiot that would be disgusted by you?”

Oliver turned to him and Tommy’s breath caught at the hardness in his friend’s eyes. “Ollie,” he pleaded, needing him to understand. “Will you sit down and listen? Please?”

Still glaring, Oliver sat down and crossed his arms. It didn’t escape Tommy’s notice that he choose a chair on the other side of the room and a part of wanted to yell that this was exactly what he’d been afraid of, that even that small act of distance between them was enough to gut him.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy started. “I was scared to talk to you. Not just because of my feelings for you, which aren’t new, by the way. I think they’ve been there since high school.”

“Why the hell did you never say anything?” Oliver asked, his voice gruff with emotion.

Tommy shrugged. “I’m not really sure. You never looked at me the way you looked at girls and I guess I just assumed you never would. I figured having you as my friend was so much better than telling you how I felt and losing you, so I stayed quiet.” Tommy was surprised at how calm he was feeling. Maybe finally saying the words would bring him some peace.

“But you pushed me toward Felicity?” Oliver argued, confusion marring his pretty face. “You told me I was an idiot if I let her go.”

Smiling at the memory, Tommy nodded. “You were… are so in love with her that it was making you stupid. How could I call myself your best friend if I didn’t help you find that happiness.”

Oliver smiled back, his Felicity smile Tommy called it. It was softer than any other smile the man possessed causing crinkles around his eyes. “So, what changed, Tommy? Why are you suddenly avoiding me now?” Oliver asked, the smile dropping from his face.

“I saw you,” Tommy blurted out.

Oliver shook his head. “What does that mean? You saw me?”

“I saw you, both of you, you and Felicity. Last week,” Tommy explained, a flush spreading over his face at the memory. “I dropped by to see if you guys wanted to have dinner. The door was unlocked so I came in. You had her bent over the dining room table.”

“So, what?” Oliver challenged, seemingly unfazed by Tommy’s admission. “Seeing me fuck Felicity brought up some old feelings and you felt like you had to hide from me?”

“Yes. No,” Tommy said, running his hands through his hair. “Yes, it was hot as hell. I was hard as a fucking rock seeing you like that…” His voice trailed off as Oliver stepped into his space.

“Did you watch for a while, Tommy?” Oliver asked, his voice low as his gaze pierced his soul. “Did you watch me fuck my girlfriend? Did you want to touch yourself?”

Tommy’s mouth went dry at Oliver’s words. “I didn’t stay,” he reassured his friend. “Once I got over the shock, I took off.

” “Then why the hiding Tommy?” Oliver pressed. “You could have just told me.”

Tommy shook his head, wiping a hand across his mouth. “Seeing you like that, yeah, it brought back a lot of old feelings, desires, that I thought I’d buried. It was more than that, though.” Oliver stayed silent, his eyes boring into Tommy as he waited for him to continue. “I couldn’t talk to you because it wasn’t just you that brought back old feelings. It was Felicity too,” Tommy admitted, keeping his head down. He refused to look at Oliver.

Silence filled the room and after a minute Tommy couldn’t take it anymore. He looked up and saw Oliver...on his phone? What the fuck?

“Sorry,” Ollie apologized as he tucked his phone in his back pocket with a grin. “Just had to tell Felicity that we were both right.”

“What?” Tommy was dumbfounded. “Right about what?”

“Do you remember back when you were pushing Felicity and I to get together? How much I fought you?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Tommy answered slowly, confused by the change in subject. “She fought me too and I could never understand it when you were both so clearly into each other.”

Oliver smiled, “I fought you because I was convinced that YOU were in love with her. The way you talked about her, looked at her. I didn’t want to get it your way, but you were so insistent.”

Tommy felt the flush rising on his cheeks. “I was that transparent, huh?” Oliver just nodded, still smiling softly. “You two clearly had such intense feeling for each other and I knew you could make each other happy. That’s all I ever wanted,” Tommy said, trying to explain.

“Did you know that the reason Felicity resisted your attempts to get us together was because she was convinced you had feelings for me?”

“I have to get better at hiding my emotions from you two,” Tommy muttered.

Oliver stepped into his space and grabbed Tommy’s chin, forcing his face up so he could look him in the eye. “Don’t,” he demanded. “Don’t hide from me again.”

Before Tommy could say another word, Oliver leaned in and pressed a hot, demanding kiss to his mouth. Tommy moaned, opening his mouth and Oliver seized the opportunity and slid his tongue past his lips to taste him. Sensation overwhelmed him and Tommy felt like he was drowning. He reached his hands up and clasped the back of Ollie’s head keeping him in place as Ollie’s hands spread across Tommy’s back, bringing them flush against each other. Finally, he was kissing Ollie and he never wanted it to stop.

When air became an issue, Tommy leaned back with a gasp and looked at Ollie. His friend was panting, lips swollen, his eyes dark with lust. He looked just like he did when Tommy had walked in on him and...

Felicity.

It felt like ice water had been poured over him when Tommy remembered Oliver’s girlfriend. He pushed Ollie away, ignoring the hurt and confusion in his friend’s eyes. “We can’t do this, man,” Tommy told him reluctantly. “I can’t be the reason you cheat on Felicity. She deserves better than that.”

Oliver reached over and slid his thumb across Tommy’s bottom lip, causing him to shiver. “You’re right,” he agreed. “She does. That’s why I’m supposed to show you this.” Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket. After unlocking it, he turned the screen so Tommy can could see the text on display.

_**Tell Tommy to check his phone** _

“I was supposed to show you that earlier, but I really needed to kiss you first,” Oliver told him after Tommy read the text.

“What does she mean?” Tommy asked, so much more confused now. “And what do you mean, you needed to kiss me?”

Ollie tucked his phone back into his pants. “Go check your phone, then I can explain.”

His head swimming, Tommy turned toward his bedroom where his phone was charging on his night stand. When he unlocked it, he saw he had three text messages from Felicity.

_**1/3-I knew it! I always knew you had feelings for Oliver. Why did you push us together then?** _

_**2/3-Wait, you have feelings for me too?** _

_**3/3-I should really wait to send texts until I get the whole story. Oliver briefly explained everything. I’m so happy you have finally told him how you feel, though if you ever avoid us for a week again, I’ll have to hurt you. I’ll let Oliver explain, but I am 100% okay with the two of you doing...whatever tonight. Just don’t ever hide from me again, got it? “** _

"What did she say?” Oliver asked from behind him, his voice gruff. 

Not trusting his own voice at that moment, Tommy handed Ollie his phone and watched as his eyes darkened at Felicity’s words.

“She’s amazing,” Oliver breathed out as he handed the phone back to Tommy.

“What does she want you to explain, Ollie?” Tommy asked, his hand shaking when he took his phone back. He felt like they were on the verge of something, but he wasn’t entirely sure what.

“About a month after Felicity and I finally got together, we started talking about what took us so long. She told me how she was sure you had feelings for me and I told her how I was convinced you had feelings for her. As we talked, it came out that we BOTH had feelings for you, but never wanted to jeopardize our friendship since you’d never said anything. We both like you, Tommy,” Oliver admitted, his voice low and intense. “We both want you. If we had known that seeing us fucking would be the final push you needed, we would have made sure you walked in on us ages ago.”

Tommy gulped. “Did you plan it?”

Oliver shook his head, wrapping a hand around Tommy’s neck. “No. If we’d planned that, I can guarantee I wouldn’t have let you get away. I would have made sure you joined us.”

Images flooded Tommy’s brain of Felicity and Oliver, naked with him in the middle, mouths kisses, bodies pressed together. His cock was instantly hard at the thought.

“Can I show you how much I want you, Tommy?” Oliver whispered, his breath hot against Tommy’s ear.

“Should we see if Felicity wants to come over?” Tommy asked breathlessly as Oliver nipped at his earlobe, Tommy’s hands reaching out to stroke Ollie’s back as the other man kissed down his neck. Oliver groaned in response, his hips surging forward to connect with Tommy’s and he could feel Oliver’s erection press against his own. The knowledge Ollie was just as turned on by this as he was had Tommy feeling weak in the knees.

“Yes,” Oliver agreed emphatically. “Text Felicity. Right now.”

Tommy reluctantly pushed Ollie away and moved toward the nightstand again. As he was typing his message, Oliver pressed up behind him and resumed his ministrations on Tommy’s neck. He groaned and almost dropped his phone when Oliver bit, then licked at the base of his nape. Tommy could actually feel Oliver’s cock grow in response to his moan and Tommy couldn’t resist grinding his ass back against Oliver’s groin. Ollie grabbed Tommy’s hips tightly in response and rolled them back against his erection with deliberate slowness. Tommy’s mouth opened on a long moan that had them repeating the movement again. The chime of an incoming text brought both men back to Tommy’s phone as Felicity responded.

_**F: You have no idea how much I want to be there with you two right now. But I won’t come over tonight.You and Oliver need some time alone together. This has been building between you two for a long time and you deserve to explore it. Alone.** _

_**T: But I want YOU too.** _

_**F:I know. I want you too and God, the thought of you two together is freaking hot, but not tonight. You and I will have a chance, okay? The three of us will have a chance. This is just the beginning, Tommy. I promise. Enjoy your night with Oliver. Tell him I expect details tomorrow ;)** _

Tommy huffed out a laugh at Felicity’s last text before putting down the phone.

“Is she coming over?” Oliver asked, kissing his way across the back of Tommy’s shoulders.

Tommy shook his head. “No. She said she wants us to have tonight. Just the two of us. She said to tell you she expects details tomorrow.”

Suddenly, Oliver spun him around so they were face to face. “Then let’s make sure I have some very good details to tell her.”

Ollie pushed lightly on Tommy’s chest, causing him to fall backward onto the bed. Oliver immediately covered his body with his own and leaned down to kiss him. Both men moaned at the full body contact and Tommy’s hands began touching everywhere he could reach. Back, shoulders, neck, hair. When his fingers scraped through his scruff, Oliver pulled back with a gasp, grinding his hips into Tommy’s in response, his denim covered cock brushing against Tommy’s flannel covered one. His eyes were heavy with lust and Tommy shivered in response.

“Is this really happening?” Tommy asked, stroking a hand through Oliver’s hair. “Are you really here with me?”

Oliver smiled softly. “This is real, Tommy,” he assured him. “I’m really here. I’m just sorry it took us this long.”

“We’ll just have to make it up to each other,” Tommy said with a smile, pulling him close and kissing him again. God, he didn’t think he’d ever get sick of kissing Ollie. “Your mouth is incredible.”

“Yeah?” Oliver smirked. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” Oliver began kissing his way down Tommy’s neck, lingering any time he heard Tommy let out a gasp or sigh in pleasure.

Continuing to his chest, Oliver slowly licked and sucked on a nipple, causing Tommy to cry out. Raising his eyes to Tommy’s, Oliver gently bit down and Tommy’s eyes rolled back as pleasure coursed through him. Oliver continued to lick and nip at his chest as Tommy tried to grasp at Oliver’s shirt, his hands refusing to cooperate fully.

“Dammit!” Tommy exclaimed when Oliver started kissing down his stomach. “Take off your shirt.”

Oliver laughed, raising his head just a little as he ran the tip of his tongue across Tommy’s abs. “No.”

“Ollie, please,” Tommy whined, not caring a bit at how desperate he sounded.

“I told you I wanted to show you how I felt,” Oliver argued, his breath hot against Tommy’s stomach. “I need to make this about you and your pleasure, Tommy.”

Reaching down, Tommy grabbed Oliver’s face in his hands and forced the other man to look at him. “Oliver, I have been fantasizing about you for years. If you think seeing you shirtless won’t bring me pleasure, you’re out of you mind,” Tommy told him. “Now take off your fucking shirt.”

A dirty grin spread across Oliver’s face as he sat up and whipped his shirt off, flinging it across the room. “Better?” he asked after he was done.

Tommy sighed. “So much better. Now we just need to get your pants off.”

Oliver laughed again, “One thing at a time, buddy. You’re not the only one with fantasies.”

Tommy’s breath caught at his friend’s confession.”You...you’ve had fantasies?” he choked out. “About me?”

Oliver slid his hand to the waistband of Tommy’s pajama pants. “So many,” he admitted with a sigh. “Let me show you one of them?”

Tommy nodded mutely, his brain incapable of forming words right now. Oliver leaned down and kissed him hard before pulling back and pushing Tommy’s pants down his legs. Oliver’s gaze raked down Tommy’s body, now completely naked and Tommy barely resisted the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. He knew he wasn’t as ripped as Ollie, but he’d never really felt self-conscious about it before. Maybe because he never thought they’d be here like this. Oliver ran the tip of his fingers down Tommy’s chest, over his hipbones and down his legs, causing shivers and goosebumps to ripple in their wake across Tommy’s skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Ollie whispered and Tommy felt a wave of relief at Oliver’s approval.

His sigh of relief turned to a moan when Ollie’s fingers gently gripped his erection, his hand stroking lightly, exploring. Tommy’s hips jerked when Oliver leaned down and nipped at his hip bone. Oliver pressed a hand to Tommy’s hip to keep him in place as he kissed his way to Tommy’s hard cock. When he felt Oliver’s hot breath on his cock, Tommy stopped breathing. His breath stayed caught as Ollie’s tongue traced the vein on the front before swirling lightly over the head. Unable to stand it anymore, Tommy propped himself up on his elbows, his breath leaving him all at once at the sight of his best friend, the man he’d been mostly in love with for years, staring up at him as slid Tommy’s cock into his mouth, his eyes dark and glittering with desire.

Determined to watch, Tommy braced himself more securely as the wet heat of Oliver’s mouth engulfed his cock. Ollie for his part, seemed determined to kill him, swirling his tongue, licking him like he was his favorite treat. When Oliver moaned, his mouth full, Tommy gave up the fight and dropped down to his back, giving himself over to the sensation, his hips thrusting gently into that blissful heat. Moans filled the room, both his and Oliver’s and Tommy lost all track of time. He tried to speak a couple of times, tried to tell Ollie that it felt amazing, that he was so happy, but each time he opened his mouth to speak, Oliver would hollow his cheeks and suck and speech would leave Tommy once again.

He could feel his orgasm curling in his stomach, though he tried to fight it, wanting this to last as long as possible. Again, he tried to speak, to warn Ollie that he was going to come when suddenly Tommy felt his cock hit the back of Oliver’s throat. Tommy looked down to see Ollie looking back at him, his entire cock in the other man’s throat. Where the hell had he learned to do that? The sensation was overwhelming and Tommy could feel his orgasm barreling down on him.

“Fuck!” he cried. “Ollie! Shit, I’m gonna…” Oliver, smug bastard that he was, swallowed and Tommy was done. Waves of pleasure coursed through him as he emptied himself down Oliver’s throat, yelling Oliver’s name the whole time.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Tommy opened his eyes in time to see Ollie release his cock from his mouth and lick his lips.

“God, Tommy,” Oliver breathed. “That was so fucking hot.”

Before Tommy could respond, Oliver was pulling away from him and standing up. “Ollie, what..” Tommy started to ask, but stopped when he saw Ollie stripping out of his jeans, leaving him bare before Tommy’s eyes.

Tommy stared dumbfounded at his best friend. The man was so gorgeous and Tommy found himself unable to look away from Ollie’s perfect abs and absolutely gorgeous cock, Tommy raised his eyes back to Oliver’s. Ollie was staring back at him, his eyes hot with lust and affection.

Mustering what little strength he could,Tommy crawled to the end of the bed and raised up on his knees to kiss him, groaning when he tasted himself on Oliver’s tongue. Shyly, Tommy reached down and grabbed Oliver’s cock in his hand and pumped him a few times with a tentative grasp.

Oliver pulled away from Tommy’s mouth with a gasp. “Fuck! Tommy,” Oliver cried. “Buddy, I’m not going to last if you do that.”

Tommy smiled and stroked him again. “That’s okay. This is just the beginning, remember?”

Oliver moaned burying his hands in Tommy’s hair, pulling him back to him. “Tommy,” he breathed.

Staring into his eyes, Tommy started stroking Oliver again, more confidently this time, watching his friend’s eyes get darker, hearing Oliver’s breath catch and then release on a moan. Despite his own recent orgasm, Tommy felt himself hardening again in response. When Oliver started thrusting lightly into his hand, Tommy sped up, sliding his other hand down to caress Oliver’s balls, earning him a long groan. Tommy slid a finger under them and gently stroked Oliver’s hole. Oliver’s hip thrust hard into Tommy’s hand at the sensation.

“Shit! Tommy!” Oliver cried, thrusting erratically into Tommy’s hand as he came all over him. Tommy kept up the steady pressure, stroking him through his orgasm until Oliver shuddered in front of him, leaning down and capturing Tommy’s lips in a breathless kiss.

“I can usually last a lot longer than that,” Oliver panted after he pulled back. He looked around before reaching down and picking up his own discarded shirt from the ground. Wordlessly, Oliver cleaned himself and Tommy off.

Tommy laughed, pulling the other man down to the bed with him. “I believe you and I look forward to finding out for myself.”

Oliver rolled to his side, propping his head up on his hand. “Was it..I mean.. Did you enjoy.. Was it okay?” he stuttered out, stroking his hand across Tommy’s chest. Tommy had never seen Oliver look so unsure before. He grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“You were amazing, though I’m not sure I want to know how you got so good at that.” He wasn’t lying. The thought of Oliver with another man sent Tommy down a dark road of self-doubt and jealousy.

“Hey,” Oliver said, grabbing Tommy’s face and forcing him to look at him. “There’s never been any other man I wanted. Just you.”

Warmth spread through Tommy’s chest, but now he was even more confused. “So how…?”

“Felicity,” Oliver stated with a sheepish grin. “She, uh, taught me. Just in case this ever became a reality.”

Tommy was speechless. He lay there looking at Oliver, mouth open, trying desperately to process what he’d just heard.

“I told you that you weren’t the only one with fantasies,” Oliver said almost defensively.

Tommy held onto his hand when Oliver tried to roll away. “Please, don’t go,” he pleaded. “I’m just trying to catch up, Ollie. Tonight I learned that my best friend, the man I’ve been attracted to most of my life, feels the same way. Not only that, but his girlfriend, whom I also have feelings for reciprocates them. I am truly afraid that I am still sleeping and now you tell me that Felicity taught you how to give a blow job for me? I’m speechless.”

“I told you before, Tommy,” Oliver said, scooting back to his side. “This is real. I want this and so does Felicity.”

Tommy nodded, not trusting his voice and reached up to kiss Oliver lightly. “How?”

“Hmmm?” Oliver hummed, his eyes still closed from Tommy’s kiss.

“What?”

“How did Felicity teach you?” Tommy insisted.

“Oh,” Oliver said, his ears turning pink. “Well, she has a strap-on…”

And just like Tommy’s cock hardened all over again. “Jesus,” he breathed. “I need to see that.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened as he nodded. “You really do. Not tonight though.”

Tommy smiled as Oliver lay back and pulled Tommy into his arms. “No,” he agreed. “Not tonight.”


End file.
